Operation Krabs
Plot As the set up of Bikini Bottom opens up with Plank E. Coyote running up to Mr. Krab's house. He introduces himself telling him hes gunna eat him for dinner. Krabs replys "I'm sorry, Mac, the lady of the house ain't home. And besides, we mailed you people a check last week,"Plankton then goes back to his house & makes a evil plan. Plankton's 1st plan to catch Mr. Krabs is to build a pressure cooker on top of the house and cook Krabs alive. He chops up vegetables, throws them down the chimny, adds an egg, a drop of cooking oil, some seasoning, tosses it into a salad, then places the pressure cooker on top. Krabs watches as Plankton cooks then goes to the top of the house asking what was he doing. Plankton says he was cooking Krabs. Krabs then tells Plankton that Krabs wasnt down there. As Plank E. frantically looks under the cooker, Krabs gives him a big kick down the chimny and sticks the cooker on top of Plank E. He then picks up a bat, goes back in his frount door, and clobbers the plankton at the other hole, prompting Inky to remark, "Well, back to the old drawing board." Next Plankton trys to blow up Krabs w/ a canon. He shoots a canon at Mr. Krab's house but it bounces back on a trampoline & blows up the plankton. Krabs goes to Plankton's cave & says he can not fight no more but he wants Plankton to sign as a witness to his last will and testament. He gives Plankton the document and a "pen", which is really a burning stick of dynamite. Plank E. knows that it's dynamite and puts out the fuse ("Very amateurish attempt on my person".). While he gloats ("Being a genius certainly has its advantages"), it is revealed that there is another fuse at the other end of the TNT stick, which explodes on cue. Plankton then returns to his cave and builds a mechanical (and explosive) female crab that will be used as a decoy to trap Mr. Krabs. ("Brilliance. That's all I can say. Sheer, unadulterated brilliance!") Krabs, however, has anticipated this plan, and built an explosive lady plankton in response ("Fight fire with fire, I always say"). Krabs detonates the plankton robot just as Plankton is romantically embracing it (Plankton & Karen havent met back then). Then, because Plank E. was so distracted that he forgot about the female crab robot ("Oh, NO..."), it explodes in his cave as well. Plankton then creates an exploding flying saucer with a radarscope mechanism able to detect Sponges, Starfishes, and Crabs. The disc flies to Mr Krab's house, but Mr. Krabs thwarts it by putting on a chicken mask. The disguised Mr. Krabs then writes in "Plankton" on the radarscope's target options and moves the dial there. The saucer speeds back to Plankton's home, blew up the whole mountain to smithereens. Plankton makes one last plan: While admiring his self-status as a "Super Genius," he fills a series of Krabby Patties with explosive liquid nitroglycerin inside his alternate home--a ramshackle shack. Mr. Krabs, using a tractor, drags the shack to the desert's railroad track, where a train is approaching. When the train hits the shack, all of the nitroglycerin in Plankton's stockpile explodes and launches him high into the air. "'Plank E. Coyote - Super Genius'", he groans in self-sarcasm, finally admitting to himself that the crab has outwitted him. Plankton still dazed and covered in ash, returns to Mr. Krab's house, knocks on the door and admits defeat. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mud," he says to Mr. Krabs before passing out. Mr. Krabs then tells the audience "And remember: MUD spelled backwards is DUM!" Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Episode Category:Spin-Offs Category:MrJoshbumstead's Fanon Category:SpongeBob Goes Looney Tunes